


Sleepless Nights

by nemi23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Erotic Games, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Sex, Stolen Moments
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemi23/pseuds/nemi23
Summary: 1. “You make a sound and it’s game over.”Lui e Oikawa devono smetterla di scommettere sul sesso. Definitivamente.2. ...
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 10
Collections: Porn Battle XIII (Lucky Thirteen)





	Sleepless Nights

Lui e Oikawa devono smetterla di scommettere sul sesso. Definitivamente.

Non fa bene alla sua sanità mentale, e con questo Iwaizumi intende che sta diventando pericolosamente dipendente dagli effetti che quei “giochi” hanno su di lui. Su di loro. Vincere è sempre una botta di autostima, ma perdere una competizione non è mai stato così piacevole, è difficile scegliere cosa fare.

«Emetti un verso e hai perso.» mormora Tooru, soffiando sul suo ombelico. È inginocchiato ai suoi piedi, gli tiene sollevata la maglietta con una mano e con l’altra è pronto a lasciargli le chiappe all’aria, artigliando con le dita il bordo dei pantaloni come se gli avessero fatto un torto personale. Sorride come sorriderebbe un angelo, come se non stesse per fargli un pompino stratosferico. Lo sguardo da canaglia, invece, è un chiaro avvertimento sulle sue vere intenzioni.

«Pronto, Iwa-chan?»

Gli sembra di non essere mai stato così combattuto nella vita. Battere il compagno a qualcosa, a qualsiasi cosa, abituato com’è al successo, è estasiante. È sorpassare il primo in classifica, prendere un voto più alto del migliore della classe, tagliare il traguardo mentre il campione in carica fatica a starti dietro.

Ma. C’è sempre un “ma” nelle loro sfide e in quel caso è: “ma Oikawa sta per farmi un pompino”. Hajime sa, dalla sua espressione e dal suo essere semplicemente “Tooru Oikawa”, che farà di tutto per vincere. È disposto a rinunciare a venire solo per potersi dichiarare vittorioso?

Un’improvvisa pressione umida sulla pelle sensibile lo strappano violentemente ai suoi pensieri. La lingua dell’altro, che evidentemente non poteva aspettare una risposta, ha lasciato una decisa lappata sotto l’ombelico, facendogli tendere i muscoli sottostanti. Spostando con la mano l’elastico dei boxer, continua con quelle carezze bagnate, guadagnandosi centimetro dopo centimetro fino alla base dell’asta tesa. È già duro, maledizione.

Iwaizumi forza un lungo respiro nei suoi polmoni e poi lo sputa fuori, mentre mutande e pantaloni scivolano fino alle caviglie guidati da mani esperte. Chiudere gli occhi lo aiuta a riconquistare il poco di autocontrollo che gli è permesso in quel genere di situazioni.

Tooru alterna estenuanti, decise carezze lungo tutto il suo cazzo con colpetti fulminei disseminati qua e là, qualche bacio lasciato sulla punta, uno sbuffo sulla pelle sensibile dei testicoli e di nuovo lo lecca piano dall’inizio alla fine, in un modo che lo fa tendere verso quella bocca per prolungare il più possibile il contatto. Le mani del ragazzo gli tengono le gambe aperte graffiandolo delicatamente sull’interno coscia, non si azzardano a muoversi oltre, e piccole scariche fastidiose partono da lì per lampeggiargli dietro agli occhi. Non si è accorto di averli chiusi.

Vuole di più, vuole sentire quelle dita premere nella carne con decisione, la morbidezza all’interno della bocca dell’altro mentre lo avvolge, la gola che stringe, le scariche di piacere caldo che gli fanno venir voglia di muovere i fianchi. Oikawa non ha ancora neanche cominciato a fare sul serio e lui è già pronto a implorarlo. _Cazzo_.

Prende un altro respiro profondo e, appena schiude le labbra, questo gli si incastra a metà strada. Hajime è sicuro di essersi lasciato sfuggire un suono strozzato ma, diamine, l’alternativa sarebbe stata un sonoro grugnito. Torna a guardare in basso, a fulminare con gli occhi l’alzatore che lo ha preso in bocca così all’improvviso e ora succhia come fosse il calippo più buono che abbiano mai creato.

_Vaffanculo_ , vorrebbe dirgli, perché quella faccia da schiaffi gli ha teso una trappola, ma non può, quindi gli afferra i capelli in un mano e cerca di guidarlo in un ritmo soddisfacente. Stringe un po’ più del necessario e Tooru si vendica sfoderando i denti, facendolo sibilare. Il ragazzo a terra lo guarda con eloquenza a quel rumore e lui molla la presa sui suoi ciuffi per tapparsi la bocca con la mano.

_Prova a farmi gemere, ora_ , intima nella sua testa Iwaizumi e sfortunatamente per lui Oikawa pare recepire il messaggio. Il suo ragazzo smette di prestargli attenzione – di prestare attenzione alla sua faccia, perlomeno – e si concentra unicamente sul fallo che ha tra le labbra.

Iwaizumi non avrebbe mai pensato di trovarsi, un giorno, a maledire l’abilità con la lingua del suo ragazzo. La fa scivolare sui punti che sa lo fanno godere, dosa la forza con cui premere e sembra instancabile.

Conosce bene il suo corpo, sa che si sta avvicinando all’orgasmo quando sottili brividi gli percorrono le gambe e fanno formicolare le dita dei piedi. Il gioco è vicino alla conclusione e ha intenzione di mantenere il suo silenzio, anche a costo di mordersi le labbra a sangue. Purché il suo amorevole fidanzato non si fermi proprio sul più bello, in quel caso al diavolo la scommessa, darà fiato alla bocca e lo farà per mandarlo a quel paese.

Ciò che teme si concretizza davanti ai suoi occhi quando Tooru si tira indietro con la testa e lì rimane, senza riprendergli l’erezione in bocca, portando una mano a stringerlo dove un attimo prima c’erano le sue labbra.

Hajime fa per protestare – vocalmente, molto vocalmente – ma l’altro lo precede.

«Se ti faccio vincere…» mormora, ansimando, le guance talmente congestionate da far a gara con ciò che tiene in mano. «E non guardarmi in questo modo, Iwa-chan, lo sai che posso lasciarti così per un’altra ora. Ma se ti faccio vincere, e ti faccio venire subito… questo sabato andiamo al Park Land?»

Il suo cervello annebbiato impiega un secondo più del dovuto per elaborare la richiesta. Poi, con la consapevolezza, arriva il fastidio.

«Ti ho già detto mille volte che non mi piacciono quei posti.» risponde con stizza, incurante della sfida in atto. Sono in time-out. È incredulo che l’argomento rispunti fuori perfino in quella situazione e, a tal proposito, da uno scatto di bacino in direzione dell’altro ragazzo, per ricordargli ciò che dovrebbe star facendo.

Tooru porta l’altra mano a stringergli i testicoli, cosa che lo fa tendere ancor di più, e strofina la guancia sul suo membro come un cucciolo in cerca di coccole.

«Farei in modo che ne valga la pena.» gli dice, con espressione provocante, tirando fuori la lingua per riprendere ad accarezzarlo.

«Non ci posso credere.» commenta sconclusionatamente Hajime, mentre sente il piacere lasciato in bilico tornare a sporgersi sul baratro. «Mi stai ricattando. Con un pompino.»

Oikawa lo riprende in bocca tutto, fino in fondo, e gli strappa il primo vero gemito dell’amplesso. È davvero vicino, ormai.

«Farò finta di non aver sentito.» L’alzatore ridacchia silenziosamente e finalmente lo fa venire.

Iwaizumi stringe i denti e poi spalanca la bocca, la schiena inarcata dalla scarica elettrica che lo ha attraversato. Gode come si deve, per tre secondi la sua mente si spegne. Mentre quel piacere liquido scorre via, trattiene la soddisfazione di averlo fatto in silenzio.

«Ehi, Iwa-chan.» lo chiama il suo ragazzo. Ha la testa appoggiata su un suo fianco e qualche gocciolina di sperma che gli cola sul mento. È, oggettivamente, la definizione di “dissoluto” sul dizionario. «Ti va di ricambiare?»

Ansimano entrambi.

«Dipende. Questo sabato andiamo al Park Land?»

Tooru Oikawa si solleva con espressione contrariata.

«Sì, questo sabato andiamo al Park Land.» annuncia fermamente.

«Allora va a finire in bagno.» è la risposta di Hajime, che gli lascia un bacio leggero sulla guancia e poi lo scosta da sé.

Non se la immaginava così, ma sente in ogni caso di aver vinto. Anche se quel sabato dovrà andare al Park Land.


End file.
